


Just a Typical Day of Killing the Monsters and Saving the Girl

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ass Winchesters, Case Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Nudity, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Vampires, Winchesters save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Her only hope lies with two crazy blade-wielding men wearing way too much flannel.





	1. Save Me

Her dress drug against the floor. She kept her head facing forwards but her eyes roved over the men and women decorating the aisle. They were all in various states of undress. Some had collars and ball gags while others wore sheer bodysuits or cut-away clothing. The men on either side of her laughed at her obvious discomfort as they led her towards the man at the end of the aisle. There was a woman kneeling at his feet next to the throne he sat upon. His long dark hair was held back with a flimsy leather strap that matched the one in his hand that connected to the woman’s collar. His impeccable physique was on display for everyone in the room. The only things he wore were a pair of black leather pants and a thick black cord with an intricate pendant hanging from it. He was sipping from a glass of dark liquid. The woman would raise it to his lips, he would take a long drink, and then she would hold it in front of her, cupped in her hands, which were covered with lacy fingerless gloves. She kept her eyes downcast and her back straight. She was obviously used to the position and knew what was expected of her. It seemed like most of the people in the room were acclimated to the unusual spectacle. 

A young man wearing only a pair of silver mesh shorts offered the young girl his hand and led her to the vacant seat next to the obvious host of the party. She flicked her eyes to the floor and caught sight of marks embedded in his woman’s skin. Her arms and legs were covered with long gauges and tears in her flesh. The girl shivered and turned her frightened eyes to her ushers. They simply shook their heads and gestured for her to take her seat. 

Once she sat, the crowd moved in, trying to get a closer look at their master’s newest acquisition. Startled, she flinched away from the few bold hands that brushed her skin. She licked her lips and gulped as they stared at her. Several of the ‘pets’ sniffed her feet and legs before leaving tentative licks. She watched with trepidation as each attendee stopped, bowed, kissed her hand, and then returned to… seats that had seemingly appeared where there had been people standing only a few moments before. It was a dizzying experience. Flashes of skin, overt sexual tension, and a terrifying glimpse of darkness in each pair of glittering eyes. She braved a glance to her right and found the leader smiling at her while caressing the woman in his lap. 

A tall man approached with a petite blonde on a leash. The girl kept perfectly still as the other woman crawled up to her and nuzzled her knee. Apparently, that was too close. The man yanked the leash causing the woman to fall back down the steps. He bent down and slapped her while she cowered at his feet. She whimpered as he rose and walked away, dragging her behind him. She winced at the pain of her bare back rubbing the cold slate floor. She rolled so that she could gain her ‘feet’ and crawled after him. He stopped suddenly, spinning around to sneer at her and used the end of his cane to slash her reddened cheek. Tears fell over the fresh injury and her lip quivered but she didn’t dare make another sound. The man fisted her long blonde hair and yanked. Her chin jerked upward as she fought to breathe calmly. 

Suddenly, a loud clap broke the silence. The host, obviously pleased with the scene, stood and addressed them, “Very nice. I appreciate a well-behaved bitch as much as the next guy, but she is outstanding! So obedient. So deliciously pathetic!” 

He glided down the steps, his bare feet making no sound as he descended to their level. He rested a hand on the man’s shoulder and kissed his cheek before squatting down in front of the chastised woman. He pet her long hair and caressed her face with his long fingernails. It was a rather endearing gesture that was disrupted by the fact that the woman was nude while the host was barely dressed. Oh, and that she was being controlled by another human being with a leash wrapped around her throat. 

“I think this deserves a treat, don’t you, pet?” He didn’t turn to address the brunette that had been at his feet but somehow she seemed to know he was speaking to her directly. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“Bring it here, pet.” 

She rose from her spot on the floor, her braid draping over one bare breast. Her long sheer golden skirt brushed the floor as she walked. Two silk ribbons tied around her wrists swayed as she gracefully made her way over to her master. She held out a small silver dish to him which he then opened to reveal hundreds of small white pearls lying inside. He gently fished out three of them, placing them in his palm. He wrapped his fist around them and dug his nails into his hand. When he revealed the ‘treats’, they were smeared with red. 

The tall man grinned, revealing a set of sharp white fangs. He laughed as the host placed it onto his tongue. As he sucked greedily on the pearl, the young woman was given one as well. The other man placed the last in his own mouth. He then grabbed the brunette and slotted his mouth over hers. She moaned as he kissed her. Her delicate fingers gripped the dish hard, yearning to feel his skin but knowing she couldn’t. He palmed her breasts and trailed kisses down her neck until he slipped one pink nipple into his mouth. Her toes curled against the floor, fangs sliding into her bottom lip. He sunk to his knees before her and pushed the slit of her skirt aside to reveal her dripping pussy. 

His eyes flashed black just before he buried his face into her wet heat. The dish fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Pearls rolled in every direction. Their voyeurs went wild, diving onto the floor, pushing each other aside in order to obtain one of the precious jewels. They sucked and kissed, moaned and slid their bodies together. The young girl sat and watched as the room devolved into a sweaty, sticky, bloody orgy. While they were distracted, she searched the walls for an exit. There were windows along one wall and a set of double doors at the far end, but nothing else in between. It was just a long empty room. The opulence at one end drowning out the bland dim remains of the rest of the ballroom. 

The doors crashed open. Two large men burst into the room, one with a crossbow and the other wielding a large blade. She watched, horrified, as they rushed into the throng in the middle of the floor. The men and women screamed and slashed, some of them snarling and trying to bite into the intruders’ necks. The young girl used the arm of the chair to assist her as she raised onto her knees. Her only chance at rescue made their way towards the long-haired man and brunette who were hiding behind the rest of the guests. 

Her heart raced as the shorter man slashed, heads rolling in his wake. The other one had discarded the bow and now sported a similar blade. They seemed to anticipate each other’s movements. When one went this way, the other had his back without having to turn around. If one swung their blade, the other instinctively ducked. They were of one mind. 

The host let loose a great snarl and charged for the tall lanky man. The shorter one yelled and quickly decapitated the naked man in front of him so he could run over. His green eyes filled with furious rage. He flew at the host with the determination of a man in battle. The other man fell to the ground with a groan. He ducked and dodged as his partner fought to gain the upper hand against the master. She saw the brunette slide up behind the taller man and panicked. Her only shot at getting out of here was those two men! 

“Watch out! Behind you!” 

He snatched a weapon, the cane that had spilled the disobedient pet’s blood earlier, rolled to his feet and sunk it deep into her belly. The girl was shocked when that didn’t take the woman down. The master’s pet only paused for a moment before she growled and came at him with her long nails curled like talons. His face splattered with red. The young girl gasped and felt her heart sink. But then the woman’s head slid from her shoulders and dropped onto the ground next to her master’s body. While the girl had been distracted watching the young man fight the woman, her other savior had dispatched her captor and then chopped the bitch’s head off. 


	2. We're Here to Help

Dean grinned at Sam’s blood-spattered face, “Think you got a little something right there…” 

Sam rolled his eyes and wiped his sleeve across his face before limping over to his brother’s side. They surveyed the carnage to make sure the entire nest was dead and then turned towards the...throne? 

“That a fuckin’ throne? The hell did that joker think he was, King Midas?” 

Sam smacked Dean’s arm to get his attention as movement caught his eye. 

“The_ hell_ was _that_ for?” Dean glared as he rubbed his arm. 

He nodded towards the chairs, “Someone’s up there.” 

Dean’s grin vanished. His hand gripped the machete and his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room for a threat, “Did we miss one?” 

Sam squinted up at the figure huddled in the second smaller throne. 

“I don’t think so... she looks terrified, Dean.” He took a few steps forward and stopped, “I think she’s human.” 

“Just because she doesn’t look like a bloodsucker doesn’t mean she isn’t one.” 

Dean picked up the other machete from the floor and tossed it to his brother. Sam caught it and nodded to him before slowly approaching the steps. The teen girl’s eyes widened and she tried to make herself even smaller in the chair. He climbed the first step and paused, laying the blade on the ground and holding his hands out to show he was harmless. Behind him, Dean tossed his hands in the air and grumbled about Sam’s immediate disposal of the weapon. 

“Hi there, my name is Sam. That’s my brother, Dean. Are you Emily?” 

She watched him warily as he stepped closer. “Y-Yeah.”

“Emily Ecklemore?” Confused, she nodded. “Your parents are pretty worried about you.” 

Surprise showed on her face when he brought up her parents. John and Misty Ecklemore had come across Sam and Dean while they were investigating the case of seven exsanguinated girls. They had begged the boys to help find their fifteen-year-old daughter, Emily She had been missing for six hours and no one had any clues to her whereabouts. Dean, who had been in a bad mood for two weeks, had argued that they didn’t have time to waste trying to find some teenaged girl who was probably just shacked up with her boyfriend, Joe Bob, but after a long-winded lecture, Sam had convinced him it wouldn’t hurt if they happen to come across the girl while working the case and delivered her to her parents _ after _ taking care of the nest. 

“They’re really worried about you, Emily. Have everybody in town looking for you. Why don’t you come with us and we’ll take you home?” 

Emily’s blue eyes teared up as she nodded. She released the hold on her knees to loop her arms around Sam’s neck. He smiled and carefully lifted her off of the chair. With the young woman cradled in his arms, Sam walked back down the steps and over to Dean, who was crouched down in the middle of the room. He was frowning down at a small silver box and holding a tiny white bead up to his face. His head was tilted and his eyes were glazed over deep in concentration. Sam cleared his throat. 

Dean stood and held out the pearl for Sam to look at. He squinted at it in confusion while Emily reached out a hand to touch it. 

“What is that?”

“The hell if I know, but it can’t be good. It’s one thing for a bunch of vamps to chill out together in the buff, but this? This was a full-blown undead BDSM org-- I mean… vigorous sexual group activity…” Sam shook his head at his brother’s misguided attempt at censorship and gestured towards the door. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah…” Dean trotted over to grab Sam’s discarded machete and then followed behind his brother. He paused at the threshold and glanced back at the pile of dead vampires in the middle of the room. Dealing with the undead was bad enough but if they had found some way to make vampire-friendly drugs… 

“We are so screwed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so I haven't been in the right headspace to finish It's My Birthday, Piss Off or my new Jensen Takes A Sick Day fic so here's a little (baby) case fic to tide you over.  
I'm also working on a full-length case fic, but that is a whole other discussion... *bangs head against wall*
> 
> Considerate comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
